Jaiden's Movie Night
by AlmostCannon
Summary: Jaiden planned on having a regular movie night with her friends, but the appearance of a strange roll of tape might interfere with that. Rated M for light bondage.
1. The roll appears

It was just an ordinary morning. Well, as ordinary as an animated girl's morning could be. The sky was a misty white, the weather reports being correct about the chance of rain. Jaiden was in her house, casually sitting on her couch wearing a long shirt and high socks.

She had a piece of toast in her mouth, which she nibbled every so often. Her hands were currently occupied, busy tapping away at her phone. She decided to read some texts her friend Rebecca sent her. "Hey Jaiden!" the first one read. "You busy? I thought it would be fun to do another movie night with the girls. What do you think?" Jaiden smiled. Last time was so much fun, she'd love to do it again. "Sure! I'll get the snacks ready." She texted back. She set her phone down, taking a bite from the toast. She walked into the kitchen to prepare the food.

"This is gonna be the best movie night. I can't let anything go wrong..." Jaiden said to herself. She dug through the refrigerator and pulled out some sodas. She made sure to only get the kinds that Rebecca and Tabbes liked, pouring a cup full for herself. She set down the drinks, planning out exactly where her friends would sit. "Perfect~" She walked to the kitchen to get food.

As Jaiden brought some chips and popcorn down from a cabinet, she accidentally pushed a bowl off of the counter. The bowl cracked down the middle, barely holding together. "Uh oh." Jaiden said as she knelt down. "That was my only popcorn bowl..." She scooped up the damaged dish, hoping she had something to fix it. She rummaged around the cabinet under the sink, looking for the superglue she remembered seeing. Instead, she was greeted with some old cleaning supplies and a few empty boxes.

As she was about to close the door and look somewhere else, something shiny caught her eye. Hidden in the back was a roll of duct tape. It seemed to be new, still wrapped in it's plastic. She grabbed the shiny roll, pulling it out to examine.

Jaiden eyed the tape, scratching her head. "I don't remember buying this..." She peeled off the plastic, shoving it into the trash bin. "But I might as well make the best of it." She struggled to peel the roll open. That was always the hardest part. She pulled, the roll giving in and releasing a long strip, far too long for the crack on the bowl. "Dang it..." The animator muttered, trying not to get herself entangled as she reached for something to cut the tape. She cut off a small piece with a pair of scissors, slapping it partially over the crack. The long strip swayed, undeterred by the loss of length. Jaiden found the strip sticking to her shirt, and even gripping a little of her hair. "G-get off of me!" She grunted, struggling to free herself. She stumbled, only getting it stuck worse. "G-gaaahh!" She yelped, falling down onto the cold tile floor.

When Jaiden opened her eyes, she found that her vision was partially obstructed. She sat up with a jolt, looking around the kitchen. She reached up, pushing her hair out of her face. "F-fmmh hrmm mmph..." She said, before realizing that she was unable to part her lips. Her hands raced up and quickly felt her face, her fingers greeted by a smooth texture. She looked to her side with her one uncovered eye, finding the roll on the floor beside her. The roll was missing the long strip, however. Jaiden gripped the smooth surface stuck to her face, wincing as she pulled it off. "M-maaaahh!" She gasped, the coiling duct tape releasing it's grip on her head. Luckily, none of her hair was pulled. Unluckily, it left a red mark on her mouth. "Ow...ow..." She complained quietly, working her way back to her feet. As she was about to leave the kitchen, however, she noticed that the roll had disappeared. "Hmm, weird..."

After her little misadventure with the roll of tape, Jaiden had poured the snacks into their bowls and set them down on the table. She had also set some pillows and blankets down on the floor, in case there wasn't enough room on the couch. Everything was prepared for the guests. Still, Jaiden couldn't stop thinking about the roll of tape. It was weird how it just appeared in her house without explaination, then disappeared. Upon stumbling across it again, she had decided set it up on a high shelf. "Out of sight, out of mind." She told herself. She looked around the room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, before realizing she was wearing nothing but a shirt, socks, and panties. She rushed to her room, digging into of of her drawers for something to wear.

After she had settled on a bright purple shirt and black pants, she picked out a few movies and set them down at the table. The girls would be here any minute now. As she waited by the door, she got a glance of the tape roll up on the shelf. She began to stare at it, her mind flooding with thoughts. Where did it come from? How did it get here? She felt curiosity taking control of her. "N-no...no. Not gonna let some mystery ghost tape distract me." She said to herself, turning away from the shelf and crossing her arms. Exactly fifteen seconds later Jaiden was climbing on a chair, straining to get ahold of the roll. She fell onto the couch, clutching it in both hands. "Got it!" She beamed, rolling off of the couch and scrambling into the bathroom.

She looked at the roll, trying to see if it had any sort of brand on it. It had none, and the plastic it came wrapped in had nothing either. She rubbed her finger across it gently. It was smooth, and felt unlike any duct tape she'd seen before. She peeled up another strip slowly, and the roll made no sound. "What kind of tape is this?" She said, tearing the strip off and examining it. It's adhesive was flawless, and didn't seem to get weaker, no matter how many times she poked at it. Even water had no effect. She looked at the tape, before her eyes wandered up and locked gazes with her reflection. She swallowed, before placing the strip over her lips and smoothing it out. The tape didn't wrinkle, smoothing out perfectly to the contours of the animated girl's round face. She worked up the courage to say something. "M-mmm mmmmph..." A bright blush burned on her cheeks. Why was she suddenly so compelled to do this? It was just a roll of tape. One that appeared mysteriously, but a roll of tape nonetheless. But it felt so good on her skin, she didn't want to take it off. She rubbed her covered cheeks, admiring her reflection. She was suddenly snapped out of it when she heard the doorbell ring. "M-mmffmm!" She squeaked, quickly reaching up and tearing the tape from her lips. It fortunately didn't leave a mark this time, most likely because it was only on for a moment. She shoved the roll into a drawer and quickly began peeling the strip off of her face. She crumbled up the piece and threw it away before rushing to the front door. Jaiden opened the door, trying her best to appear calm.

"Guys! Y-you made it!" She said between breaths. Rebecca and Tabbes walked in, greeting Jaiden happily. "Jaiden, why are you out of breath?" Rebecca asked. "O-oh, I was just...uhh...jogging...before you guys got here!" Jaiden lied, slowly composing herself. "So, what movie do you wanna watch?" Tabbes asked. "I rented one about a monster that attacks a group of girls during their slumber party." Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Ha, real funny." she said with a smirk. "I got one where aliens invade the earth, and they cause an epidemic of a mouth-erasing virus. Can you imagine, having your mouth stolen? Rebecca said with a chuckle. "What a crazy idea." Jaiden smiled, until she noticed that the roll of tape had somehow gotten back onto the living room shelf. Her eyes widened. "U-uhh...Let's get the DVD player on..." She said, guiding the two girls to the TV and the snack table.


	2. The roll disappears

A bucket of popcorn hit the table with a clack. A few cans of soda rattled as the table would occasionally get jostled. The girls were casually munching away at the snacks, discussing which of the movies they should put into the DVD player first. Jaiden still couldn't shake the feeling that the roll of tape from earlier was up to something. Was it alive? Was it a ghost? She looked up at it, the tape reflecting the light of the sky outside. She narrowed her eyes at the roll. A hand on her shoulder snapped her out of the staring session she was having, startling her. "So! Which one do you think we should watch first?" Rebecca asked her. "Jaiden? Are you okay? Why are you so jumpy?" Jaiden sighed, ruffling her hands through her hair. "I've just been feeling a little on edge." She replied, giving a tired smile. "This movie night is exactly what I needed."

Jaiden was starting to believe things were going to go back to normal. She could get the roll of magical mystery tape in the morning and try to figure out- "Hey, where did this come from?" Jaiden's inner monologue was interrupted by the sudden sound of Tabbes' voice. She glanced over, seeing the roll of tape on the table amongst the snacks. Jaiden looked up at the shelf, seeing that the roll was gone. "H-huh?"

Tabbes picked up the tape, eyeing it carefully. "Hey Jaiden, did you put this here?" Jaiden shook her head, raising her hands defensively. "N-no! I don't know where it came from!" Tabbes pulled a strip from the roll, swinging it around. For down reason, the tape refused to tangle up. "Hmm, weird." She looked over at Rebecca mischievously.

Before she could react, she found herself with a piece of tape clinging tightly over where her mouth would be, a smile drawn on it with marker. "H-hmmph!" Rebecca mewled in surprise, looking down at her new makeshift mouth. "H-hrm, mindful mmbhm nngh." She mumbled, putting her hands on her hips with an eyebrow raised. Tabbes laughed, while Jaiden gave a nervous chuckle. "O-okay, um, so which movie should we put in?" Jaiden asked, picking up the roll and sliding it under the couch with her foot. "Hmm, I don't know. Which movies did you bring?" Tabbes asked, picking up the stack of DVD boxes. "Oh, I didn't grab any scary ones, I just got a couple of funny movies..." Jaiden said, leaning forward in her seat to point out the DVD covers. Rebecca raised a finger and gave muffled response, before pulling the tape away from her face. "Bleh, why don't we just watch them in order?" She asked holding the movie that she had brought. "We can watch Jaiden's first, then Tabbes', then mine." Tabbes and Jaiden nodded, rearranging the boxes into order. "Alright, let's watch this one first." Jaiden said. She turned off the lights and turned the TV on. Soon the DVD was popped in and the movie began.

As the girls watched the movies Jaiden picked out, things seemed to be going normally. Jaiden had soon completely forgotten about the roll of duct tape for a good while, enjoying herself with her friends. Not until Jaiden's second movie ended did she start to feel uneasy again. She was disturbed by the sound of scratching coming from under the couch.

"Uh, guys? did you hear that?" She asked, shuffling around in her seat. "Hear what?" Rebecca asked, taking a sip from her soda. Jaiden scooted down and looked under the couch, shocked to discover that the roll of tape had disappeared once again. "W-where did..." Jaiden didn't have much time to ponder, as the next movie soon started.

Jaiden was determined to get to the bottom of this tape roll mystery. She was't going to let it ruin her movie night. She reached around in the dark, looking for the roll around the couch. She found nothing, but did get a glimpse of something moving towards the kitchen. She snuck away from the girls, crawling through the dark kitchen. At first she saw nothing, but as her eyes adjusted to the dark of the room she saw something scurrying around. She heard the sounds of something rustling around behind the fridge, and it seemed to be alive.

She slowly reached behind it, but whatever it was was just out of reach. She strained, trying to get her arm in farther. "Come...on..." She grunted. "Aaaaaaaahhh!" A scream startled Jaiden, sending her falling backwards. "W-what the...?" She asked, rubbing her head. "That was a great fake-out!" She heard Rebecca cheer. Jaiden shook her head, getting back up. The rustling had stopped.

Whatever it was that was behind the fridge was gone. Now the drawer started to rattle, slowly opening on it's own. Jaiden reached for the handle, nervous to see what was inside. Suddenly the drawer flew open, a dark figure glided out of the drawer, narrowly missing Jaiden's head. It made a sound similar to a laugh, skittering across the floor. It dissappeared into the darkness, it's sound fading away. The figure had gotten away again.

Jaiden returned to the couch empty handed, dissapointed that her hunt came up with nothing. The others hadn't even noticed that she had left. "That girl was so dumb." Tabbes commented. "They never should have split up like that." Jaiden sighed, slumping back on the couch. She covered her eyes, frustrated that the thing had gotten away. At least she knew what she was up against. "It was small, and I know it's alive. That means it couldn't have been a ghost, or-" Jaiden was cut off once again by another shriek. She jolted up, looking around.

"W-what happened?" Rebecca wiggled, her arms wrapped tightly to her sides with tape. "Tabbes! What did you do?!" Tabbes sat up quickly. "I didn't do it!" She reached up to try and help peel the tape away, but it's grip on Rebecca was far too strong. As the two girls tried to free their friend, the DVD player switched to the next movie. It conveniently covered up the sounds of more tape being pulled from the roll in the nearby hallway.


	3. The conclusion

As Jaiden tried to help pull the tape off of Rebecca's body, there was a knock at the door. "Huh? Who could that be? Um...don't go anywhere, Rebecca, I'll be right back." Tabbes left Rebecca's side as well, following a strange sound into the dark hallway. "I don't plan on it..." Rebecca said back, annoyed at being left all alone.

Jaiden cautiously pulled the door open, peeking through the gap. "Oh, Shgurr! What are you doing here?" Jaiden asked. "I just came over to return the drawing tablet you let me borrow." She looked down at the tablet in her hands, smiling. When she looked back up, she noticed the taped up Rebecca squirming on the couch. "Am I...interrupting something?"

Jaiden blushed, shaking her head. "N-no! It's not what it looks like." She stammered, opening the door wider to let Shgurr inside. Rebecca looked up at the two girls. She gave them a narrow-eyed look, crossing her legs. "Oh, hey~" She said. "Did you come to join the fun? There's plenty of tape to go around." Jaiden knelt down, starting to peel off the tape. "Heh heh, sorry." Shgurr crossed her arms. "So, how did you get like this? Is Jaiden holding you captive?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There's something strange happening. I didn't wanna say anything because I wanted this movie night to be perfect..." Jaiden finished peeling the tape off. "I think there's a ghost or something in the house." Shgurr laughed. "A ghost? Yeah, sure~" Suddenly, a loud shout caught the three girls' attention. "That sounded like Tabbes!" Shgurr said, leaning to one side to look down the hall. The three girls dashed towards the darkened hallway. As Jaiden flicked on the lights, they were shocked at what they saw.

Sitting on the floor before them was Tabbes, who had been tightly bundled up in duct tape. Her arms and legs were tightly wrapped to her body, leaving her only able to rock on the floor. "Hmmghff! Hnmm mmff! MMMNGH!" She shouted through the layers of tape over her mouth and cheeks. "Tabbes!" Rebecca shouted, kneeling down at the wrapped girl's side. Tabbes wriggled, glaring at the girls and trying her hardest to say something. Jaiden and Rebecca tried to help free their friend, but they couldn't find the ends of the tape to start unpeeling.

"Whoever did this, they really know how to giftwrap...I could use this technique at Christmas..." Shgurr's eyes were open wide. "How did this happen, w-what..." Jaiden stood up, unable to free Tabbes. Rebecca picked Tabbes up, who was smaller in this wrapped up state. "I guess we should start calling you Tappes~" Rebecca said with a chuckle. That only got more struggling and angry muffled shouting out of her. "I told you, there's something in the house that's doing this. Come to the living room, I'll explain everything."

Soon Rebecca, Shgurr and the trapped Tabbes were seated on the couch. "It all started this morning when I was getting the food ready. I found a weird roll of tape in the house. I had no idea where it came from, and it started disapearing and reappearing all over." Shgurr leaned forward. "That doesn't sound so bad." she said. "Well, the reason it moves is because there's some sort of...thing...carrying it around. It's like a ghost or something. And what's worse, when the tape sticks to you it makes you feel..." Jaiden cut herself off, blushing. "Makes you feel what?" Shgurr asked. Jaiden shook her head. "N-nevermind."

Rebecca looked at the taped up Tabbes, who look back and shrugged. "W-we need to catch this thing!" Rebecca decreed, waving her fist in the air. Jaiden was unsure. "But how? This thing can fly, and it sneaks around." Shgurr stood up. "I think I have an idea. Follow me."

The girls were in the hallway, setting up a trap for the tape-ghost creature. Shgurr and Rebecca adjusted it to fit the size of Jaiden's descriptions. It was a simple, yet complicated trap comprised of pulleys, with some of the snacks as bait. "Do you really think this will work?" Jaiden asked. She wasn't very sure this would work. "It'll be fine, I just need a few more things. Could you two go get some more paper?" Jaiden and Rebecca nodded, both going their seperate ways to search.

Jaiden went into her room, which was much creepier with the lights off. She had to keep them off, in case the creature was in the room with her. "Paper...paper..." Jaiden murmured to herself, stealthily going through her desk drawers. She was distracted by the sounds of something scratching up the wall behind her. "H-huh? W-who's there?" Jaiden scooped up the paper from her drawer, quickly turning around. "Hello?" Jaiden slowly walked towards the noise. There was no response. "R-rebecca?" There was still nothing, the hallway now completely in darkness.

Jaiden creeped back out of her room, seeing all of the lights now turned off. "Rebecca? Shgurr?" She asked, walking down the hallway cautiously. She ran her hand on the wall as she walked. "Guys? Are you there?" Jaiden's calls were stopped when she felt something under her shoe. She looked down, seeing a piece of tape. Suddenly, she heard a loud cry coming from above her. She was knocked down, sending her on her hands and knees.

"N-no! Go away!" She swatted at the figure, which screeched loudly at her. She could feel the tape tightly wrapping around her body. She rolled, running back into the living room. She reached at the light switch with her one free arm. She managed to just barely flip the switch before becoming covered in the tape. The lights in the living room flashed on, revealing Rebecca and Shgurr, who were wrapped up next to Tabbes. "Mmmph mmmngh!" They called out, wriggling around. Tabbes was used to it, and seemed to have accepted her fate. "Ngh..." Jaiden grunted, looking at the mysterious figure looming over her in terror. "W-who are you? Why are you doing this?" The figure circled around above her, before landing inches away from her face. It clutched the tape roll in it's clawed feet, before nipping Jaiden's cheek gently. "ARI?!" She cried.

Ari soon had all three girls wrapped up tight on the couch, tape tightly wrapped around their bodies and layered over their mouths. Ari helped himself to all of the food, stepping in the soda and eating crumbs. The girls looked at Jaiden, who blushed and gave a muffled nervous laugh. "Hmm, mmphm mmmh!" Ari flew upward, perching himself on Jaiden's covered shoulder and giving her a little bird kiss on her cheek. Rebecca rolled her eyes, and shgurr tried to turn the TV on by pressing the remote with her foot. As they sat, the phone began to ring. A voicemail was left, as none of the girls could answer under Ari's tape. "Hey Jaiden, it's Dom. Me and James are coming over ti help out with your cleaning like we promised. We'll be there by this afternoon. See you later." The girls gave a collective groan. It was still only morning, and it would be a long time until their rescuers showed up. How would they even explain this to them when they got here? Jaiden sighed, Ari chirping happily on her head. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
